


Hello, goodbye. Hello.

by ficasim



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficasim/pseuds/ficasim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi Yuu. Sorry for leaving right on your birthday. Not really. We both know Bookman duty comes first, yeah? Right now they must be preparing a hell of a party for you. Go and enjoy yourself, and don’t frown like you’re doing right now. Lenalee will pinch you. Anyway, go. This is my present for you. No more annoyance for the rest of your life. Good enough right?</p><p>Goodbye, Yuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, goodbye. Hello.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: now with a [companion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4544373)

_Hi Yuu. Sorry for leaving right on your birthday. Not really. We both know Bookman duty comes first, yeah? Right now they must be preparing a hell of a party for you. Go and enjoy yourself, and don’t frown like you’re doing right now. Lenalee will pinch you. Anyway, go. This is my present for you. No more annoyance for the rest of your life. Good enough right?_

_Goodbye, Yuu._

_P.S. I know you weren’t asleep when I left. I know you heard what I said._

_\--_

_Hey. I left you a letter on this date last year. I thought I’d send you another one this year too. Sorry, still gonna bother you a little more, it seems. ~~Maybe I just~~ Nevermind. Bear with me, yeah? You did for a few years back then, you can take one more._

_Happy birthday. The picture that comes with this letter is the view from up here. Pretty damn cool huh? It’s really cold up here. Feels like I’m at world’s edge._

_Goodbye now._

_\--_

_Hey, it’s me again. We’ve been doing this for almost too long. This may or may not have become a routine for me._

_Happy birthday._

_\--_

_Dear Sir,_

_I am writing to wish you a happy birthday on this joyful occasion. May you be blessed with prosperity and longevity. I wish you great successes in your future endeavours._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Me_

_P.S. Did that irritate you? It did, didn’t it?_

_\--_

_~~Yuu, hey. Sorry this isn’t even your problem. Your birthday is still weeks away too. But by then I’ll no longer be me. The old man is gone and they said I’m ready. I have to be ready.~~_

_~~I thought I am. I’m not.~~_

_~~I really shouldn’t be doing this but this is scaring the hell out of me. I’m going to be Bookman. With Bookman responsibilities, living the Bookman life, finding Bookman apprentice. Moving on from everything that is not Bookman~~ _

 

\--

 

(From you.)

 

\--

 

_Kanda Yuu,_

_Happy birthday._

_Bookman_

 

\--

 

_Forgive me for not sending that letter a few years ago. I didn’t forget. I can’t, remember? My old self probably just lacked the guts to send it. The letter I sent the following year should explain enough, I suppose._

_Things change. I am no longer him (although a persistent one he was, stealthily sticking around between memories). The Bookman clan is no longer what it used to be. I got myself an apprentice who, despite being violent and disrespectful at times, has potential._

_I have nothing much to say, really. Just, happy birthday._

_Please burn this after reading._

 

\--

 

“Hey.”

“You suck at giving directions.”

“It was meant to be a code. I wasn’t even meant to be found. I should’ve figured that you’re not bright enough to decipher it at once— ow!”

“Hmph.”

“How could you still have that kind of strength at this age?”

“Unlike you, I train.”

“Haha. Right. You never change.”

“Unlike you.”

“...right.”

“Now what?”

“First, happy belated birthday. Yuu.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I write again. I feel like I can never move on from this fandom. _(:3 」∠)_ 
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://ficinity.tumblr.com/post/120783317705/hello-goodbye-hello)


End file.
